


Dive

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Water and the sensations they feel with it. Drabble.
Kudos: 1





	Dive

They hold their breath and dive in. Their eyes are closed through the impact, until they shoot open under the surface.

The water is not blue. It is clear, dappling the light that falls through it and onto her face. Their eyes widen in wonder.

They can breathe. They can breathe and they can swim and they can feel the ocean on their body, their skin hypersensitive to every ripple around them. Small creatures, some more dangerous than others, surround them, thrilling at every touch.

They find themself laughing. It is a sound they have not heard in a long time, distorted as it is by the water. They want to laugh and smile and shine, for longer than they can live, to make up for all the years they have missed.

There is a voice, perhaps no more than a faint sound, from above. It sounds like their name, or what it used to be. A call to return home.  
No. A call to leave home. A call to return to restraints and a life not theirs.  
It calls, again, and they hesitate. Perhaps…

They look down at the depths, at the creatures, at the water that drives everything.

They dive deeper, and the voice fades away.


End file.
